Does Hypnotism Even Exist?
Does Hypnotism Even Exist? is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the third case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the third one to take place in the Street Valley district. Plot Chief Prince was informed that there was a murder at the barber shop. She then ordered the player to investigate the scene with Aiden Miller, who had come back from vacation. Aiden appeared and introduced himself to the player, and then both of them started for the shop. They reached the shop and found an young girl lying dead on a chair, with a handgun in the hand and was shot in the head. According to Zack Vigman, the shop owner, she was Jess Edmund, a student of Alpha University. The team soon managed to find three suspects. Zack had appointment with the victim just before she died. Britney Thompson, the victim's landlady, was annoyed with the victim for not paying her money and Lisa Gibson, the victim's friend burst into tears claiming she would fail in the upcoming exams without the victim's help. Eva soon provided the team with the results, claiming the event had to be a murder since some fibers were stuck in her fingernails as well as there were bruises in her knuckle, proving that she didn't go down without a fight. Eva said the victim killed herself because the killer somehow forced her to kill herself, counting the fight the victim took up with the killer. Eva couldn't say how but could confirm the killer wears gloves. Soon afterwards, the team investigated the Street Riders HQ, per Troy's advise who claimed that the victim used to go there frequently. The team found two more suspects, Salvador Cordero, the gang leader and a detective of Fario named Diego Diaz who was the victim's friend and using her as a informant on Salvador. The team also found out that the victim was responsible for Lisa's expulsion from the University, and that Zack, as Diego's friend, blamed the victim for not giving information about Salvador to Diego fast enough. The murder style was also revealed thanks to a bloody pendant, as Marina could confirm the killer used it to hypnotize the victim, which led her kill herself. Marina also confirmed that the killer knows hypnotism. Soon after, they discovered that the victim fell for Salvador and stopped giving Diego information about Salvador's shady crimes. On the other hand, Salvador didn't hesitate to beat the victim after he came to know that she was working as a snitch. More so, Britney called an auction trying to sell the victim's belongings, which led the team to investigate the house again. The team there got enough clues to indict Zack for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime, Zack said he couldn't bear seeing Salvador vandalize his shop again and again, who always wanted to pick up a fight with him for having the shop in "his" place. One day when Diego, who had come to Alpha Bay for a special reason, said him that Jess was working with him to bring down Salvador, Zack became optimistic. But later Jess betrayed with both of them, leading Zack to lose his nerves. He confronted Jess but she didn't listen. Zack then hypnotized her but she came back into reality and took up a fight. But Zack could hypnotize her again and manipulated her into killing herself. Judge Powell then sentenced him to 20 years in prison with a chance for parole in 10 years. Post-trial, Chief asked the player to find out what Diego Diaz was doing in Alpha Bay. The team interrogated Diego who claimed to come in Alpha Bay to investigate about fake notes business, and to find the organization behind it, counting Street Valley had become the center of the business. The team asked him if he had permit to investigate in Alpha Bay, and it turned out that he had. Lisa asked for help to find his passport, since she wanted to leave Alpha Bay, and they managed to help her. Britney also called for help since someone broke in her house, which turned out to be Salvador, who claimed to do so to take all his girlfriend's belongings. The team didn't let him take anything and fined him for break-in. Summery Victim * Jess Edmund (Found shot in the head) Murder Weapon * Handgun Killer * Zack Vigman Suspects 1554649195552.png|Zack Vigman 1555240382552.png|Britney Thompson 1555241533942.png|Lisa Gibson 1555225081144.png|Salvador Cordero 1555010992700.png|Diego Diaz Killer's Profile * The killer wears gloves. * The killer uses GPS. * The killer knows hypnotism. * The killer has short hair. * The killer has a burn mark. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Barber Shop. (Clues: Victim's Body, Appointment Card, Handbag) *Examine Appointment Card. (Result: Victim's appointment; New Suspect: Zack Vigman) *Question Zack Vigman about the victim's appointment with him. (Prerequisite: Appointment Card examined) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Victim's ID) *Examine Victim's ID. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Broken Device, Faded Notice, Gift; Prerequisite: Victim's ID examined) *Restore Broken Device. (Result: GPS) *Analyze GPS. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses GPS) *Examine Faded Notice. (Result: Pay Reminder; New Suspect: Britney Thompson) *Ask Britney Thompson why she was angry at the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Notice examined) *Examine Gift Tag. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Lisa Gibson) *Ask Lisa Gibson why she sent the gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gloves; Murder Weapon registered: Handgun) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Street Riders Headquarters. (Clues: Bandana, Broken Badge; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Bandana. (Result: Red Hair) *Analyze Red Hair. (06:00:00; Result: Victim's hair; New Suspect: Salvador Cordero) *Quiz Salvador Cordero how the victim's hair ended up in his bandana. (Profile updated: Salvador wears gloves) *Restore Broken Badge. (Result: Police Badge) *Identify Unknown Detective. (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Diego Diaz) *Ask Diego Diaz what he was doing in Alpha Bay. (Profile updated: Diego wears gloves and uses GPS) *Investigate Shop Tables. (Clues: Expulsion Sheet, Locked Smartphone, Trash Can; Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Expulsion Sheet. (Result: Lisa's Expulsion Sheet) *Question Lisa how the victim was responsible in her expulsion. (Profile updated: Lisa uses GPS) *Unlock Locked Smartphone. (Result: Zack's Phone) *Analyze Zack's Phone. (09:00:00; Result: Zack was blaming the victim) *Ask Zack why he blamed the victim on behalf of Diego. (Profile updated: Zack wears gloves and uses GPS) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Pendant) *Analyze Bloody Pendant. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows hypnotism) *Go to Chapter 3. (No Stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Second Floor. (Clues: Bloody Frisbee, Locked GPS; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Bloody Frisbee. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Result: Victim's blood) *Ask Salvador why he beat the victim. (Profiles updated: Salvador knows hypnotism, Zack knows hypnotism; Prerequisite: Blood Sample analyzed) *Unlock Locked GPS. (Result: Diego's GPS) *Quiz Diego how his GPS ended up in the Street Riders HQ. (Profile updated: Diego knows hypnotism) *Stop Britney from selling the victim's belongings. (Profile updated: Britney wears gloves, uses GPS and knows hypnotism; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Living Room; Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done first) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Bandage) *Restore Broken Pieces. (Result: Shampoo Bottle) *Analyze Shampoo Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute; The killer has short hair) *Examine Bandage. (Result: Skin Sample) *Analyze Skin Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn mark) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Chaos in the Streets (3/7). (No stars) Chaos in the Streets (3/7) ' ' *Ask Diego Diaz why he came in Alpha Bay. (Available after unlocking Chaos in the Streets) *Investigate Street Riders Headquarters. (Clues: Faded Card; Prerequisite: Diego interrogated) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Permit Card) *Analyze Permit Card. (06:00:00; Result: Diego's permissions) *Give Diego his permit card back. (Reward: Walkie-talkie) *Investigate Barber Shop. (Clues: Pile of Books) *Examine Pile of Books. (Result: Passport) *Analyze Passport. (09:00:00; Result: Lisa's Passport) *Give Lisa her passport back. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Britney what happened. (Prerequisite: All tasks before must be done first) *Investigate Victim's house. (Result: Glass shards) *Restore Glass Shards. (Result: Window Glass) *Examine Window Glass. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Result: Salvador's blood) *Quiz Salvador why he broke in the victim's house. (Reward: 20000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Street Valley Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)